52 Shades of Jax
by MVeneer
Summary: A SAMCRO ROMANTIC COMEDY SPIN on 50 Shades of Grey. There's something else Jax is great at besides outlawing. Jax and Tara write a novel 52 Shades of Jax about Jax, a hot blonde outlaw biker prez & Tara, a cold as ice hospital boss. She's missing something in her life and he's got it. She tries to resist him, but sometimes you just have to enjoy your mistakes. Two stories in one.
1. Chapter 1

3

 **52 SHADES OF JAX**

Jax had been thinking about his future. He was an OK mechanic, but as he told Tara the day he got out of prison and proposed to her, the only thing he had ever done well was outlaw. He had been an idiot because there was something else that he was even better at than outlawing and that was sex.

Short of doing porn or having sex with women for money, there had to be another way to turn all his sexual knowledge into cash. He had been bored and was flipping through TV channels when he found this movie called _**50 Shades of Grey**_. He had been lucky that the movie was already in progress because it shortened the torture he endured by watching it.

For a movie about sex, it bored him limp. Never had he seen a movie that was supposed to be sexy be so unsexy. The guy playing Christian looked like he needed laxatives. He seemed miserable. Jax knew he was much hotter and would have made a much better Christian.

Jax displayed some basic computer skills and found out how many millions of dollars the writer of the 50 Shades book made and then he read the reviews of the book. The reviews were scathing. Here was a woman who wrote a terrible book with lots of sex and made a shitload of money.

He could put words together into sentences. That's how he was going to make millions. Forget outlawing. He was going to be a writer and not just an ordinary writer, he was going to write sexually explicit novels with edge and kink or mommy porn which was the same thing.

Every book has to have a leading man or hero. His guy was going to be a badass outlaw biker who was president of his MC in the small town of Charming. Everyone always said you should write what you know. He decided it would be cool to use Jax for the character's name. He would use a fake name for the book because he wouldn't want his real name associated with that kind of book.

He started to think of the book as more of a movie. He had his leading man and now he needed his leading lady. In the **50 Shades** movie, the leading lady was younger. Maybe his leading lady should be a little older or the same age as Jax. That might go over better with the soccer mom audience. Someone had to be rich and since the Jax character was in an outlaw MC, it wasn't going to be him.

She would only be a millionaire. He didn't like the amount of greed that was popular in romance novels where the rich guy had to be a billionaire. There was nothing wrong with a story if the character were only a millionaire. Her name was going to be Hope. It had a kind of innocent and sweet sound.

Jax frowned as he went through possible careers or businesses for Hope. It hit him. She would own the local hospital. They would meet when one of the MC guys got hurt and was in the hospital. No, that was too average. He needed a better first meeting. Something with some edge and kink.

He had it. Jax was down in the hospital's morgue having sex with a dead ex-girlfriend because, as she lay dying, she begged him to do this last thing for her. It was her last request. He couldn't deny her that. He's having sex with the dead ex when Hope walks in. Perfect. She will be sexually repulsed and aroused at the same time because she envies the dead ex.

They would have this sexual battle of wills that would let them explore all kinds of sexual kinks as they fight for sexual dominance, but can sex stay hot when feelings start to develop or is love the enemy of meaningless sex? He frowned. He wasn't sure if that made any sense. It sounded good though. Like something that chirpy voice that narrated _Sex and the City_ might say.

He wondered what he should call his novel. It came to him in a burst of genius. He would call it 52 Shades of Jax. It was kind of a take-off on 50 Shades of Grey only better because Jax was so much sexier than Christian Grey. The sex would be better, kinkier and hotter.

Jax began to write _. . ._

 **Is this a real story or an April Fool's Day prank?**


	2. Chapter 2

9

 **52 SHADES OF JAX**

 _ **Thanks to the reviewers. I had one guest reviewer who said she would vote for the story to continue if Jax and Tara were the ones doing the 52 Shades of Jax. That gave me the idea to make the change to the story that Jax is going to be writing. That's why I love to hear from readers. I get suggestions and ideas that help make the stories better. That is what I like best about writing fan fiction.**_

 _ **It's going to be a rom com sort of fantasy with Jax and Tara or kind of an adult fairytale but not porn level graphic.**_

 **Author's Note: I did the first chapter as part of April Fool's Day. I couldn't believe no one had written a kind of 50 Shades of Grey parody since there was the Charlie Hunnam connection when he was going to do the movies and then decided not to do them.**

 **I write Tara's Story, Jax Is Really Alive and Strange Times for SAMCRO. Why would I do yet another story? Partly there's a very sexy fantasy element to the 52 Shades of Jax story that I like and it's different. Most readers are female and there's something irresistible about a guy that is supposed to be insanely great at sex. Who wouldn't want to try that guy out or read about him?**

 **There is a strength in fan fiction—it can color outside the lines of predictable stories, so the reader actually can't tell where the story's going. Sometimes that's good because it's a well constructed and plotted story that's different and sometimes it's bad because it just means the writer doesn't know how to plot or write. So whether or not you like it, it didn't cost you anything.**

 **I find the more I write, the more I want to write, the more ideas I get and the happier I am. I think this story is going to be a lot of fun. I love the drama of Tara's Story and Jax's Is Really Alive, but it's kind of like a vacation to do something lighter with a looser plot. It's also two stories in one—the Jax and Tara part with them trying out things and then the story Jax and Tara write.**

 **Chapter 1 Recap**

Set during SOA season 4. Jax needs to come up with a plan to make money since he's planning to leave SAMCRO. He realizes that outlawing isn't his only excellent skill; he's awesome at sex too. He decides he is going to write novels like 50 Shades of Grey, so he can make a boatload of money.

 **Chapter 2 Frozen**

The bedroom was lit by the soft glow of a lamp on an end table. Jax sat up in bed, his back propped up with pillows, a laptop open and resting across his legs. He stared at the computer screen. Son of a bitch. He already had writer's block. Maybe writing was harder than he thought.

Tara walked into the bedroom hair damp from her shower wearing an extra long blue SAMCRO T-shirt that reached almost to her knees. To him, she looked her sexiest when she wore a SAMCRO T-shirt or nothing at all.

He and Tara had shared a lot, but he wasn't sure that he could tell her about his plan to write books. She might laugh. To hell with it. He was going to tell her. She could help with the writing.

"Tara, I have an idea for what I want to do when I leave SAMCRO. I'm going to tell you, but you've got to promise not to laugh."

"I can't believe my big badass biker is worried that I'll laugh at him."

Jax scowled at her.

"Sorry," she said quickly. "Of course I won't laugh. If you have an idea, it has to be good," Tara said, ever the supportive partner.

"Have you heard of _50 Shades of Grey_?"

"I know there were books and movies. I saw the commercials for the movies. The guy wasn't hot. No charisma. No sex appeal. He seemed more like a puppet only more lifeless. You would have been so much better in that role if you were an actor and not a cool and hot biker."

"I want to write a book called _52 Shades of Jax_. I was thinking it would be about a badass biker named Jax and the millionaire owner of the local hospital."

"You put enough sex in something and it will sell. You don't really even need much of a plot."

"How would you write it?"

"Hmmm. . ." Tara said, thinking about the biker and the hospital owner and the basics of a novel writing. "How's this? They meet in some slightly kinky odd way since _50 Shades of Grey_ was kinky and that was what lifted it out of the slushy pulp of romance novels. There's a sexual attraction. They meet a few more times. Things heat up. They start to fool around. They get interrupted. Same thing happens. They finally have sex a couple of times. She tries to fight her attraction and she breaks it off. They have sex a few more times. She breaks if off again and the book ends setting up the sequel. Other than the kinky beginning and the break up at the end, that's pretty much the plot of every romance I've ever read. The only thing that varies is how explicit the sex is in it. Also, the man is usually rich."

"I can't really see the biker president as a millionaire."

"That's what makes it unique. A rich ice cold woman gets all revved up by a hot blonde biker. You could give her a boring boyfriend who plays golf or croquet."

"Croquet, huh?" Jax said with a laugh.

"I wanted to come up with a game played with a ball that's worse than golf."

"Can you imagine a league of outlaw MCs playing croquet?"

"It could be funny," Tara insisted. "How about some of the guys get sentenced to community service and the judge forces them into a community croquet league because he wants to take the bikers down a couple of notches so they don't think they are so cool? You need a couple of subplots to round out the story."

"Damn, Tara, you have a twisted and perverted mind," Jax said with admiration.

"Anyway if she's got a guy, she'll resist the biker more. She's always been the powerful one because she has money, but biker guy Jax doesn't care about that. She doesn't want to cheat, but he's just so damn hot and she never really got what sex was all about until the blonde biker shows her. To him, she's a sexual challenge and nothing more. To her, he's the type of guy that is off limits, but maybe a little taste of the forbidden would be OK if she could keep it secret and he's just so damned irresistible. I think her name should be Tara."

Tara felt herself flushing. Jax looked hot with a laptop across his legs.

"I already know how they will meet. He's at the hospital because he learns that an ex-girlfriend is dying. She asks him to have sex with her before she dies. She realizes she's going to die before that happens so she gets him to promise that he'll have sex with her one last time even if she's dead. Later that night, he sneaks down to the morgue or whatever they call it. He's having sex with her when the hospital owner comes in."

"I don't think there's ever been a romance novel or any book that starts like that. You could add a little comedy into the romance."

"I like that. There's just one problem; I don't know what it feels like to have sex with a dead woman and I don't want to do the research."

"That's good because even if she's dead, it's _still_ cheating. You could ask Tig, but that could be kind of weird or . . ." Tara looked Jax over hungrily, "we could try some things."

"I definitely think we should try some things," Jax said with a wicked grin, closing the laptop.

"I can take a really cold bath, maybe use ice or put a tampon in the freezer."

"Works for me. You do all the cold stuff and I'll handle the sex part."

"OK, but when we come to bondage, I'm tying you up first."

"I'll even let you whip me, baby."

"What a man!" Tara said.

Tara worked on preparing herself. She put a tampon in the freezer. She removed another tampon from its applicator, soaked it in water so it would expand and put that one in the freezer too.

When Tara returned to the bedroom, the laptop was open and Jax's fingers were flying on the laptop's keyboard surprising Tara at how fast he could type.

"No writer's block?"

"I still don't have the first chapter. I can't seem to write the first sentence, but I have come up with a lot of sex stuff."

"Not Tig weird?"

Jax shook his head laughing.

"I can't even imagine Tig weird. Sex may sell but not when it's with animals."

"I wonder what happened to Tig that kinked him up?" Tara asked.

"I think some people are just born that way. Are you ready?" Jax asked.

"I need a few minutes. I have to take a cold bath, use the ice and the frozen tampon. I think that should make me cold enough. Are you going to be up to the task?"

"What do you think?"

Tara rolled her eyes and left the bedroom. Jax had a very high opinion of his sexual prowess and his almost instant ability to be ready for sex, but his pride was justified.

She added some ice to the bath water. The water was a deep red from the rose scented body wash she'd used as bubble bath, so it looked like bubbly blood. Just as she was settling into the bath, Jax appeared and handed her a glass of red wine.

"How long are you going to have to stay in the bath?" Jax asked.

"Maybe another minute or two. It's freezing. I think to maintain some mystery, I'll do the ice and tampon part without your supervision."

"Maintain mystery?"

"It's not exactly romantic to watch a woman shove ice up herself."

"I could do the ice part," Jax volunteered sweetly. "Does that make it romantic?"

"You could refill my wine glass and then get some more ice and the tampons in the freezer and bring them to me. When I've finished getting completely ready, I'll come to the bedroom."

"I never thought I'd be having sex in Tig territory."

"He actually does it. We are _just_ pretending."

"I'm glad Gemma wanted to have the weekend with her grandkids."

"It's a perfect time for trying new things."

"I'll get you your supplies and then I'll set the bedroom up."

Jax left the wine bottle beside the bathtub and a bowl filled with ice along with the two tampons from the freezer on top of the closed toilet seat.

As soon as Jax left, Tara chugged the bottle of wine. She thought it would help her feel closer to being dead if she were drunk.

She got out of the bathtub, dried herself and then squatted to make it easier to shove the ice up and inside, but she was worried she'd get the ice too deep. She didn't want to freeze her cervix. She also didn't want to go elbow deep. The ice just wasn't working that well.

Tara decided she would use the frozen tampon still in its applicator first. It wasn't that cold. She pulled it out and threw it in the trash. Next she inserted the tampon she'd removed from the applicator soaked in water so it would expand and then frozen. That was cold! Too cold for her. She tried to remove the tampon and couldn't find the string.

Damn! She just remembered she had a tampon already in place. How could she have forgotten that? She had to get the old tampon and the ice tampon out. She couldn't bear the humiliation if she had to go to the emergency room. She'd use kitchen tongs or surgical clamps from her medical bag before going to the ER.

Finally, her fingers managed to pry the icy tampon out of her. Next she finally found the tampon strings and pulled the old tampon from her body. She couldn't believe she'd been so careless that she'd forgotten about it. There were days when she wondered how she'd made it through medical school and this was one of them.

She walked into the bedroom and was surprised. He'd gotten a white sheet from the linen closet and spread it on the bed to make the bed look more medical. He was also fully dressed in jeans, a T-shirt and his cut.

"Aren't you wearing too many clothes?" Tara asked. She was only wrapped in a large white towel.

"The biker would keep his clothes on and just undo his pants."

Jax really was getting into this research.

"The cold was awful. I think I'm frozen inside. It hurts."

"You want me to get your curling iron, plug it in? We could heat you up?"

"You'd burn me!" Tara said indignantly.

"Kidding, babe. I could get your blow dryer or I could go down south and blow into you with my hot breath like you're a balloon."

"That's a new definition of a blow job," Tara said.

"Are you up for it?"

"If you're down for it."

Jax hit the lights and Tara's towel hit the floor.

 **Will Jax and Tara ever have hot sex or are all their efforts to test out some kinky sex acts as part of Jax's research for his book doomed to fail?**

 **I know if I were a reader I would want to read the first chapter of Jax's novel and read that first scene between the novel's Jax and Tara and see how it's going to go because it's a strange way to start a story. How is Jax going to handle getting caught in the middle of sex with a dead ex?**

 **AS ALWAYS, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. THANKS.**


	3. Chapter 3

10

 **52 SHADES OF JAX**

 **Chapter 2 Recap**

Jax tells Tara that he wants to make money by writing a 50 Shades of Grey style novel called 52 Shades of Jax about a hot blonde outlaw biker and an ice cold hospital owner/administrator named Tara.

The first scene in his novel is the hot biker named Jax having sex with an ex-girlfriend—a dead ex-girlfriend who made him promise to have sex with her one last time even if she's dead.

Jax enlists Tara's help in writing the first scene. She makes her body cold to simulate a dead body. It goes wrong, Tara ends up all cold and hurt inside and Jax volunteers to warm her up in his own unique way.

 **Chapter 3**

Jax's phone rang just as he took his seat at the table for Church.

"What are you wearing?" Tara asked.

"You know what I'm wearing. You saw me leave this morning."

"Tell me anyway."

"White sneakers, jeans, white T-shirt."

"Are you wearing your cut?"

Jax began to understand the conversation wasn't really about his clothes.

"Yeah."

"Ummm . . . Guess what I'm wearing?"

Tara used a certain husky whisper when she wanted to be sexy. It never failed to get him aroused.

"Nothing."

"Right. I need a shower because I'm such a dirty, _dirty_ girl, Jax. You are the only one who knows _exactly_ where I get the dirtiest and how to clean me just right. I _need_ a couple of minutes of you. _Desperately_."

Tara was in urgent need of some Jax loving. What kind of man would he be if he didn't help her out in her time of need?

"There's an emergency at home?" Jax said, raising his voice in alarm. "Water is flooding the bathtub and you can't turn it off. The emergency water shut-off valve is broken too. I can be there in three minutes."

Clay looked at Jax and knew exactly what he was trying to pull. It wasn't hard because Clay and the rest of SAMCRO could hear Tara's side of the conversation because Jax was holding his phone a little too far from his head and he didn't realize it.

"Tell her I'll send Rat," Clay said. "He knows everything about turning water _and_ women off."

The guys, all gathered at the table now, laughed and beat the table with their fists.

"Thanks a lot, Tara," Jax said.

She giggled and he knew that she had fiendishly plotted the exact time of the call to get him all wound up, knowing he wouldn't be able to come home before the club's meeting.

"There will be payback," he warned sternly.

"Oh," she said, again using the husky whisper voice, "I'm counting on that, baby."

He was smiling as he returned his phone to his pocket. He and Tara's relationship had never been happier or hotter. As unlikely as it seemed, they were still as happy as the day he walked out of prison.

After what seemed like the longest meeting in SAMCRO history, he pulled into the driveway and discovered Tara's van gone and his mother's car in its place. That shot down his idea for sex.

Gemma was wearing her reading glasses and working on a crossword puzzle when he walked in the door.

"How long's Tara been gone?" Jax asked his mother.

"Only about an hour. She said she thought it was going to be a long surgery. The boys are both asleep."

"Thanks for coming over."

"Anytime," Gemma said. She kissed Jax good-night and headed home.

Jax went into the bedroom and found the laptop. He and Tara had taken turns working on _52 Shades of Jax_ and they had almost finished the first chapter. They had gotten into a pattern with Tara writing the Tara parts and he wrote the Jax parts. It might not be great literature, but they were having a lot of fun. He turned on the laptop, entered the computer's password and pulled up the file anticipating that Tara had added to their story.

He read through the file and made some edits. Instead of writing long chapters, they decided to write fifty-two short chapters. Jax finished a final read through of their first chapter before saving the file.

* * *

 **52 SHADES OF JAX CHAPTER 1 CLAP**

Dead bodies freaked out Tara Knotts, the new owner of St. Thomas Hospital. That's why the hospital morgue was the last place left on her self-guided hospital tour.

"What the hell!" she exclaimed after flipping on the lights.

She didn't have a quick reaction time because she had never had to deal with what she was seeing. All she could do was stare at a tall, blonde, blue-eyed guy with his pants down around his ankles thrusting into the red headed young woman she remembered dying in ICU a few hours ago. He was kind of hunched over a morgue drawer, holding the redhead's legs up as he moved.

"Give me about thirty seconds and I'll explain," the guy said. He didn't even break his rhythm. "I'm almost done here."

She just stared at him. She was thirty-two years old and she'd had sex with exactly four guys in her life. None of them measured up to this guy. Maybe there was something to the whole size matters theory. That could explain why sex was never great for her. Actually, if she were honest, she would admit it was never anywhere near even good.

The first guy she'd ever had sex with swore he wasn't a virgin, but he'd been so inept, she dumped him after the third time. She was glad she hadn't waited until marriage to lose her virginity. It saved her from a divorce. It wasn't the only problem with their relationship, so his horrible thirty second sexual performance was only one factor in the break-up.

The next guy's nickname was Cocktail, but it was a behind the back nickname. She thought it was because he liked to drink cocktails versus the beer most college guys all seemed to prefer. After she'd had sex with him for the first time, she finally put it together. His first name was Frank. Cocktail Frank. He was named after the size of his penis and that was why it was a behind the back nickname.

That relationship lasted almost a year after they had sex for the first time. It wasn't his fault that he had gotten the short end of the dick stick. She stayed with him for too long because she'd felt sorry for him and his teeny weenie. The last she heard, he'd been going to go to Sweden for an experimental penis lengthening surgery.

"Ten minutes," the guy said, cutting short her sexual reminisces.

She blinked, suddenly aware that she was still staring at the guy having sex with the dead young woman. Even dead, the girl was having better sex than she'd had, or at least it looked that way to her.

 _"What?"_

"Give me ten minutes and then I'll have sex with you," he said. "I need a little turnaround time. I could probably cut that to five minutes if you want to take all your clothes off and dance around a little."

"I'm calling the police," she said. She didn't reach for her phone in her shoulder bag. What he was doing to this young woman's body was wrong. It was a crime. She needed to call the police. Still, her fingers didn't reach for her phone.

He finished with a moan.

"I gotta confess sex without the woman making appreciative sounds is weird."

"Would it help if I clapped?" she asked sarcastically.

"The way you've been checking me out, it's the least you could do," he said with a good-natured grin.

She blushed and forced her eyes back up to his face. She took a deep breath. She hadn't had an asthma attack in more than nine months. It would be humiliating if she had to use her inhaler now.

"I wasn't checking you out. I was shocked at what I was seeing," she said coolly. She could maintain an icy façade if only her blushing didn't give away her true feelings.

"You've never seen two people having sex before?"

"I wasn't watching two people having sex. I saw a man having sex with a dead young woman. That's something not a lot of people ever see or would ever _want_ to see."

"So is that a yes or no on the sex?" he asked with a speculative gleam in his eye. He didn't appear the least embarrassed by getting caught having dead sex.

"It's a hell no!"

"OK," he laughed and stuffed himself back into his boxers and pulled up his jeans without the least bit of self-consciousness. "Your loss."

He kissed the girl's forehead before closing the drawer.

For a moment, she let herself wonder what sex with him would be like. It would be dirty and disgusting and possibly the best of her life. To be fair, it wasn't a high bar to clear.

This man had just had his _dick_ inside a dead girl. How could she think about sex with this man _ever_? What the hell was wrong with her?

He was the best looking, sexiest and most self-confident man she'd ever seen in her life. Maybe sex with him would be the mind-blowing experience romance novel heroines always had and she could only dream about having.

OK. She was a little crazy because she was thinking about sex with a man who just had sex with a CORPSE! Even worse, the way he looked at her with those piercing sky blue eyes, damned if he didn't seem to know what she was thinking.

Maybe the guy's ego was just so huge he thought all women wanted to have sex with him or every woman he met really did want to try him out. There was just something about him. He oozed sex, but there was also an undercurrent of self-mockery and good humor that made his charm so lethal.

"The girl's name is Anna. We were together for awhile. I'd heard she was sick, but I didn't know how sick she was until I got a call today from her mother. She was dying and she wanted to see me. Anna wanted me to promise to have sex with her one last time even if she were dead. She was agitated and pulling at my hands. I wanted her to feel better, give her a little comfort, so I made the promise. Once I promised, a look of peace came over her face, she smiled at me, her heart stopped and she died.

"I thought about not keeping my promise. Sex with the dead is outside my norm, but I made her a promise. I kept my promise. Do you really think that is such a crime?"

"It's abuse of a corpse," she said primly.

"Not exactly the kind of crime worth police time. Do you really want to go to a trial and testify about what you saw and how you didn't try to stop it? Better to just let it go. I will promise this is my last time in the morgue with a _dead_ body."

She thought about calling the police and everything that would entail. It wouldn't be great publicity for the hospital. It would lead to all kinds of crazy gossip, not to mention how it could traumatize the girl's mother. There would probably also be a lawsuit. He had a good point about just letting it go.

"If it happens again . . ."

"You will call the police immediately and have me thrown in jail," he said with a mocking edge to his voice.

"Yes."

"Despite that, I think . . ." he paused looking her up and down, imagining what she looked like naked, "I'll give you another chance to have sex with me at some future time."

"You are insufferable," she said.

She knew she'd read too many historical romance novels because she started to sound like one when she was really stressed.

Insufferable. Really? When was the last time someone in this century had used that word, she scolded herself harshly. He had her completely off balance.

"You aren't fooling me. I can see the hunger in your eyes."

"I forgot to eat lunch."

He chuckled. "Not the same kind of hunger. Women who aren't getting great sex have this hunger in their eyes. They feel hunger to the very core of their souls."

"Let me guess, you know how to solve that sexual hunger."

"Absolutely. I've got what you need."

She shook her head, amazed by the guy's nerve.

"You are delusional and a sexual deviant," she shot back.

"OK," he smiled. "It doesn't matter what you call me, you still want me. It's just a matter of time before we end up in bed together."

"I guess that's an improvement over a drawer in a hospital morgue, but it's never going to happen."

"I like feisty women. I think we're going to be great together."

"Get out before I change my mind and call the police."

"I'll see you soon."

"Only in your dreams."

He left with a swing of his hips. She'd never noticed a man's walk before. Everything about him was sexy.

She could feel that pull of attraction and her body was waking up in a way it never had before. She had felt emotionally and sexually cold for so long, it was her normal. This guy might bring out a sexual side to her, but he was all wrong for her.

He'd had sex with a corpse in front of her. That should automatically disqualify him from ever having sex with her. He was a mistake waiting to be made. She _wasn't_ going to make that mistake.

She reached into her bag, grabbed her inhaler and used it. She was shaking inside and it wasn't from the dead bodies at the morgue or her asthma. She hoped she would never see that guy again.

She would see him far sooner than she could ever anticipate. The next day, she was rushing into a meeting with prominent members of the town to discuss her plans for the hospital.

Everyone was already seated when she walked into the large conference room. She had just taken her seat at the head of the large boat-shaped table when she looked up and saw him—the blonde guy from the previous night sitting at the other end of the table. He winked at her and gave her a smile.

She shut her eyes. This could not be happening to her. When she opened her eyes, he would be gone. She opened her eyes. He was still there. OK. She would show him that he could not seduce her.

Game on!

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW!**_

 **M**


	4. Chapter 4

3

 **52 SHADES OF JAX**

 **Author's Note**

I have decided that I am going to do short chapters for this story. It's going to be just a light, funny, sexy story. I am also not going to do recaps because this is a less driven plot story and more character driven.

 **Chapter 4 Morgue Hesitation**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE THANKS TO THE ALWAYS SHARP EYES OF ANG R, SHE POINTED OUT A CONTINUITY ERROR. I REFERENCE TARA AS BEING DEAD, BUT SHE ISN'T DEAD SINCE THIS STORY IS SET IN SEASON 4. I'VE CORRECTED THE COPY.**

Tara rubbed her body up against Jax's like a cat.

"Come on, we can just try it once. It's not dangerous or that strange."

"Tara, I am not going to have sex with you in the hospital morgue while you are in a drawer."

"I just think it would be interesting and it's research for the book."

"We already wrote the chapter."

"Why don't you want to do it?"

"I can't stand the idea of you being dead, shut up in some cold drawer. I don't even want to pretend something like that. It's my worst nightmare."

Tara stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek.

"Sorry. I guess it would be traumatic pretending the person you love is dead."

"Let's work on the next chapter, maybe act it out a little."

 ********************* Shades of Jax Chapter 2**********************

The biker's hair was damp and he looked like he was fresh from a shower. Men should never underestimate the power of clean. It was probably the only clean thing about him.

She wondered what would happen if she got up on the conference table, crawled down to Jax Tiller the way the girls do on music videos, grabbed him by the T-shirt and told him to take her here and now. Would he do it? Would her brain ever reboot and free her from thinking about the hot blonde biker and sex?

The way he was looking at her, she was sure he could read her thoughts. Maybe in addition to looks, charm and sex appeal, he also had a superpower—the ability to read her mind. Or, it could be simple. When women looked at Jax Tiller, they thought about sex.

Accountant, lawyer, religious missionary. None of those jobs came to mind. Sex was the first word that came to mind and once that word was in the mind, it stayed there. Who cared about anything else?

Therapy? Medication? Both? Her future was bound to contain one or both if she didn't get her head on straight. She hated not being in control.

This was her meeting to run. She could do it in her sleep. She had just spent the last two days meeting with different shifts of employees to explain that she wasn't planning to lay people off. She wanted to eventually expand services for the city's older residents by opening the closed wing of the hospital and establishing a senior daycare and an assisted living facility.

In a small town, it was important to calm the residents before they jumped to conclusions that the hospital was closing. This was the meeting with the town's prominent and powerful residents to calm any fears they might have about the change in the hospital's ownership.

There were names in front of each guest, but Tara had everyone introduce themselves and talk a little about their place in the city. She made notes as they went around the table. She didn't need to make any notes on blonde biker guy Jax Tiller. She couldn't forget him. She hoped she could get him out of her head sooner rather than later because she wasn't some silly teenager crushing on the first good-looking man that crossed her path.

As the meeting ended, he lingered waiting until all the participants were gone, before he walked up to her.

"I want to set up a meeting with you. There's a land swap I want to make that will help both the hospital and my MC."

When he introduced himself, he said he was the owner of Tiller Motorcycle and Car as well as president of the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club.

"I have to speak at Charming High shortly. I could probably arrange some time later this afternoon," she said.

"I'm speaking at Charming High too in about twenty minutes. I'm giving a safe sex talk. It's the highlight of the year."

She stared at him, completely at a loss. _He_ was giving a safe sex talk? In small town Charming? At a high school. _What the hell was wrong with this town?_

 **Next Up Throbbing**


	5. Chapter 5

4

 **52 SHADES OF JAX**

 **Chapter 5 Throbbing**

Tara was sitting on the washer wearing a long blue SAMCRO T-shirt when Jax walked into the garage. The only light came from the lights on the washer's display.

"What are you doing?"

"I've read some stuff online that said a woman can have an orgasm if she sits on the washer when it's on the spin cycle. I even took my underwear off for more contact."

Jax laughed so hard he was bent over.

"The things women will believe."

The washer came to a shuddering, violent stop.

"What's the verdict?"

"Did you hear me moan and whisper 'washer' instead of your name?"

"No," he said laughing again.

"Then you know it didn't work. I do know one thing that will definitely work," she said with a mischievous grin.

"I do too. Come to bed."

"No, damn it!" she said with mock anger, pounding her fist on the washer. "I want to have an orgasm on the washer. Do me, on the washer, during the spin cycle. _Right now_!"

"You got it, darlin'," Jax said, unzipping his jeans. He loved it when Tara got bossy about sex, but then, he loved everything about Tara and sex together.

A spin cycle or two later, Jax collapsed into bed for a well earned sleep while beside him Tara turned on the laptop and continued work on chapter two of 52 Shades of Jax.

 ********************* Shades of Jax Chapter 2**********************

She stared at him. She couldn't have heard that right.

"You're giving _what_ kind of talk?"

"I'm giving a safe sex talk at the high school. It's the one class in the year that no one ever skips. The guys want to meet me because they want to join the MC and the girls want to visit our clubhouse."

He grinned at her. His eyes crinkled up a bit at the corners just adding to his attractiveness.

"Who would you rather learn safe sex from a priest, a teacher, a parent or an outlaw biker?"

"Just tell me you aren't going to tell them about sex with a corpse."

"I'm officially denying it ever happened," he said laughing. "I have no idea what you are talking about, but just between us," he moved closer to her and lowered his voice, "it wasn't very satisfying."

"I remember. You like an audience."

He was standing so close to her, he was almost touching her. Tall, broad-shouldered, handsome. It would be so easy to just reach out and touch his arm lightly with her fingertips. She wanted to feel what his skin felt like and maybe take a tiny lick to see how his skin tasted.

OK. Something had gone wrong with her thinking there. It was all this talk about sex that was short circuiting her brain. That and having an idiot boyfriend who wanted to start a professional croquet league.

"I'm OK with an audience," he corrected, "but I really prefer just one warm, willing female body."

"One day, someone is going to call your bluff."

"Not a bluff. If I didn't have that sex talk to give, I'd prove it to you right here and now on this conference table."

"That's nice, but who were you planning to call to have sex with you? I also don't like watching." her voice was cool and she was sure she didn't look like she was about to melt into a puddle under that bright blue laser gaze of his. On the inside though, she was unset Jell-O.

"You see your error there?" he said, tapping his head. "You don't like watching, you could be the woman I have sex with. I'm a problem solver. I just regret I have to leave now for my sex talk."

"I still can't believe Charming High lets you talk to the students about sex."

"The best person to talk about sex is a person who has sex. I'm also handing out gifts."

He reached into the pocket of his cut and produced a strip of five condoms. The condom packages were black with a reaper and the slogan "SAMCRO condoms for the ride of HER life".

"A new business we just started. This strip is just for you. Safety first."

"Yeah, thanks," she said snatching the strip of condoms out of his hand so he would quit dangling it in front of her.

"When you use them think of me or, even better, use them _with_ me."

"You are some smooth talker. Are you always so sexually aggressive or am I just special?" she asked with thick sarcasm. Subtle was lost on this guy.

He studied her face for a moment. She was different from the girls he usually met. She was beautiful but she didn't use her looks. She didn't even seem to be aware of just how attractive she was. She also used her brains and that was a new experience for him, but he didn't spend enough awake time with girls to really gauge their intelligence.

"You're special, darlin'."

She expected to see a mocking look in his eyes, but there was something there and it wasn't mockery. Surely, he couldn't be interested in her. Well, not as anything more than a conquest, just another woman to use and discard along with the used condom. She deserved better.

"Since we're both going to Charming High to do speeches, why don't I give you a ride on my bike? When was the last time you had something hot and throbbing between your legs?"

"It was ten minutes before this meeting," she said. "I fucked the copy machine repair guy." She ran her hand up the front of his SAMCRO T-shirt and leaned close. "I fantasized that he was you," she whispered in his ear.

She wanted to run the tip of her tongue along the curve of his ear, but she managed to gain control over her Inner Bad Girl in the nick of time.

What the hell had just happened? She didn't even know she had an Inner Bad Girl. And she had said the word "fuck". Which was worse? Saying "fuck" or touching the biker? Wanting to touch the biker again. That was the worst.

 **Next up: The SAMCRO Experience**

Jax explains safe sex and Tara gets a SAMCRO experience.


	6. Chapter 6

3

 **52 SHADES OF JAX**

 **Chapter 6 The SAMCRO Experience**

Tara walked into house and into the bedroom. She saw something that she'd never seen in her life—a nude Jax tied spread-eagled to the bed.

"Please tell me you did this to yourself and there's not someone out there that did this," Tara said.

"Yeah," Jax admitted ruefully, "I did this accidentally. I was testing out bondage for **52 Shades**. I had to get four ropes to tie around each of the bed's legs. Once I got it all ready, I decided to test it out.

"I did my legs and one hand. I had my finger between the knot and my wrist on the fourth rope, so it would feel like I was tied up, but I wasn't really tied up. Somehow, I accidentally moved my finger and the rope tightened leaving me tied to the bed."

"And the naked part?"

"I wanted an authentic experience."

"It's lucky for you that I got off early and the boys are spending the night with grandma. It would have been funny though if Gemma found you," Tara said. She frowned. "Do you remember when you got my feet wet with the hose yesterday?"

"Of course, I remember yesterday. It _was_ only yesterday. I haven't smoked that much weed."

"So, you remember that I said I would be merciless in my retaliation if you soaked me with the hose."

"I thought you were bluffing. You've had your fun, so untie me. Even better, climb on top and give me the ride of my life."

Tara rolled her eyes. Jax was always thinking about sex. Having Jax tied up and totally at her mercy was too good an opportunity to waste on sex. She could get sex from him anytime. Revenge was a lot harder to come by.

"Give me a minute."

A couple of minutes later Tara returned with a container of warm wax.

"What are you doing with that?"

"I'm going to make it into a candle," she said.

"We've got candles."

"I wasn't really going to use it for a candle," she laughed. "I'm going to wax you. God knows your legs and balls could use it."

"Tara, that is going _way_ beyond me just squirting you with water. Way beyond."

"You drenched me. You even got my hair and face wet. You know from SAMCRO, that retaliation has to be harder and more extreme."

Tara walked over to Jax and climbed onto the bed. Jax struggled, but he'd done too good a job tying himself down. His bonds held him tightly to the bed.

"Not there," he said as she began to spread the warm wax on his inner thigh. "Come on, Tara."

"This is what happens when you soak me with a hose, after I warned you not to do it, then accidentally tie yourself up. It's gonna have a painful end, baby."

"Have I told you how beautiful you look today?"

"Oh, you're going to pay. You think you can bribe me with a compliment. That's an insult and you are going to have to suffer even more now. I wasn't going to wax your balls, but now I'm not going to show you _any_ mercy."

"How can you hurt someone you love?"

"I'm finding it not that hard. It's fun," she said with a big grin.

She ripped the first strip off. Jax howled with pain.

"What was the safe word again?" he asked.

"You said only pussies have safe words," she said, as she applied wax to his scrotum, "so you don't have one."

" _Son of a bitch_."

 **Next up 52 Shades of Jax**

52 Shades Tara gets her own SAMCRO experience after she and Jax speak at Charming High.

 **Tara's Story**

Posted a new chapter on 8/17.

 **Jax's Really Alive**

New chapter possibly this week or more likely next week.


	7. Chapter 7

8

 **52 SHADES OF JAX**

 **Chapter 7 Flattened**

Tara's waxing of Jax's groin area, turned out to be a disaster. Jax had a reaction to the wax leaving him swollen and red. He actually was in too much pain for sex. This was definitely a first for Jax. Tara gave him a bag of frozen peas to use as an icepack.

Well there was nothing left to do, so Tara began work on 52 Shades of Jax.

 **52 Shades of Jax Chapter 3**

On the short drive over to Charming High, Tara tried to figure out her Inner Bad girl. Maybe it was the bad boy biker that brought out the Inner Bad girl she didn't know existed. She didn't seem to have much control over her either. She was terrified that her Inner Bad girl was going to get her into trouble.

Would it really be that bad if she and the biker had sex? It would be degrading, embarrassing and probably horrible. Hands down, that would still make it the best sex of her life. It wasn't a high bar to clear.

If her straight-laced boyfriend Bradley found out she said "fuck", his teeth would have fallen out in shock. She needed to break up with him. Sometimes, he could be good company, but those times were becoming scarce. Mostly, he wanted to talk about this design he had for a croquet field that would be used for professional croquet. It was mind numbing.

She might have been willing to continue the relationship if he'd been an adequate lover. When they had sex, she felt like he was running through a mental checklist. Kiss for one minute, kiss and fondle breasts for ninety seconds, penetration and sex for one minute and forty-five seconds. She'd timed it twice to prove her theory. They had only been together ten months and she couldn't even remember why she ever liked him enough to sleep with him.

She also had sex with him when she wasn't in the mood because it was quicker than arguing about it. It was also better than his clumsy attempts to get her in the mood. Recently she'd stopped faking her orgasms. He hadn't even noticed.

She tried to make suggestions, but he seemed to believe that he was such a great lover; he didn't need to listen. He only had one sex speed—fast. She tried to explain that sex could be done at different speeds. He looked at her like she'd said the dumbest thing in the world. He was just so inept, he couldn't even grasp the concept.

Bastard. She was breaking up with him. No sex was better than sex with him. Never having to hear about his croquet league plans equaled pure bliss.

Her mind returned to having sex with the biker. There wasn't anything wrong with wanting to have great sex. She'd gone her whole life without it. She deserved to have at least one great sexual experience in her life. Sex with the biker would at least be memorable. And he was so damned hot! If he were a virus, he would be the lethally hot Ebola—except not the Ebola Reston strain, which didn't make people sick.

She figured out her problem with sex. When she had sex with a guy she liked, she wanted to make a good impression. It became about pleasing the guy and not about pleasing herself.

Sex with the biker would be different. There could never be a relationship between them. It would just be sex. Maybe that's how a great sex life works. You don't clutter things up with feelings. It's just physical.

He was waiting for her when she parked her car. She saw him catch the eye of another man wearing the same leather vest he wore and the man nodded. There was something suspicious about that. She might be a little paranoid, but her instincts were usually right.

Originally Jax was supposed to speak first, but Tara agreed it would be better if she spoke first. Once Jax started speaking, no one would want to listen to anything she had to say.

Two classrooms had been combined by folding back the wall between them. There were a little under fifty high school students. A woman in a long flowing skirt and wearing thick framed black glasses introduced her to the students.

Tara was shy, but when she was in work mode, she wasn't. She could speak easily in front of people. She described a partnership between the hospital and the city of Charming that provided counseling services. She added that the program was free or very low cost. She also explained that you didn't need to be having a complete mental breakdown to benefit from counseling.

Next, she told the girls that if you have unprotected sex, you had two choices—hope you aren't pregnant or go to a pharmacy and take the morning after pill, making it much more likely that you could prevent that pregnancy. She went on to tell them that you don't need a parent's permission or a prescription. She hoped that she got through to at least one or two of the kids.

She had too many friends who had gotten pregnant thanks to a flawed understanding of their own biology. She hated schools who taught abstinence only curriculums because the school boards and parents believed knowledge leads to promiscuity.

Jax took over the lectern like a rock star. It was just as he told her; the girls wanted to be near him and the guys wanted to join the MC.

Tara whipped out her cell phone and sent Bradley a text ending their relationship. A nice, neat, clean break. He didn't have any feelings for her, so she didn't feel guilty by ending things in such a cold impersonal way.

That felt great. She hadn't realized how weighed down she felt being with Bradley. Now she felt light and free.

Jax had just written on the white board "Love = Sex" with a black marker. He turned back to face the class. When he had everyone's attention, he went back to the board and put a line through the equal sign.

"It's just that simple. Love and sex are not the same thing. Here's the truth about condoms—if a guy won't use one with you, he doesn't care about you. He's not going to be the one that gets pregnant. Have some pride and backbone. Refuse to have sex with a guy unless he uses a condom. It's that easy.

"Here's what the guys need to know. It used to be you get a girl pregnant and skip out. Now the government tracks you down and takes your tax refund and money out of your paycheck. Is a couple of minutes of fun worth paying for it every month for the next 18 years? When it comes to pregnancy, don't take a chance. If the condom breaks, get the morning after pill for your girlfriend. Help her out. Take control of your lives by taking control of your bodies. That is the first and best adult decision you can make with your lives. You make the wrong choice and you will pay for it every day of your life."

The bell rang, ending the class. The girls milled around Jax. He turned on his full charm. Tara bet that every single girl in that room would have sex with him without using a condom.

The teacher began handing out the palm sized first aid kits containing a few bandages, a tiny tube of antibiotic ointment and a couple of alcohol pads that Tara brought with her. On the inside cover was a list of the names, addresses and hours of all the pharmacies that carried the morning after pill within a ten mile radius as well as the phone number for counseling services. Jax handed out the small bags that contained Reaper condoms (for the ride of her life).

Afterwards, Jax and Tara walked through the now deserted halls. He waited until they were outside and alone before he asked her what she thought about his part of the program.

"You surprised me," she admitted. "I can see why they ask you back every year."

"You were good too," Jax said generously.

They walked together in the direction of her car.

"What the hell?" Tara said, looking at her car. The tires were flat. She walked around the car and discovered that all her tires were flat.

"It's strange that all four of my tires got flattened."

"Probably teenage tomfoolery," Jax said.

"Tomfoolery, huh?" she asked.

" _Teenage_ tomfoolery," he corrected.

It all made perfect sense. She hadn't been paranoid. He had the tires on her car flattened. She rummaged in her bag for her phone.

"I've got towing service."

"I've got towing service too. My guys can load your car onto a flat bed. We'll take a look at your tires. Someone probably just let the air out of your tires."

"Someone, huh? Teenage tomfoolery? You really expect me to believe that?"

"I'll give you a ride to the garage on my bike."

A ride on his bike could be dangerous in more ways than one. She should immediately turn his offer down and call for towing service. Her Inner Bad Girl kicked in. There was no way she was going to turn down an opportunity to put her legs and arms around the hot biker. No, fucking way!

Oops, she'd said fuck again, but it was in her head, so it didn't really count. She also had broken up with Bradley, so she didn't have to guard her language and she certainly didn't have to guard the language she used in her head.

Tara gave the key to her car to one of Jax's guys and then she walked with him to his bike. She was pretending to be reluctant, but she was excited. The bike was big and powerful and she got to touch the biker again.

She had to be on her best behavior. That meant no licking or biting. Or kissing. Or sex. Especially no sex. And no rubbing against him.

She just wanted to bite him a tiny bit. Maybe just a nip at his ear lobe. She wasn't going to tear his flesh or anything. She liked biting earlobes, there was just something about the thickness and the texture that she liked.

Damn her Inner Bad Girl. How could this hidden side of her remain hidden for so long? It wouldn't be so bad, but she couldn't control her Inner Bad Girl.

"Don't worry. I'm a very good rider and we won't go fast."

Jax put his helmet that was on his bike on her and tightened the strap. Looking into his bright blue eyes, knocked the air out of her lungs. He was spectacularly good looking with that bright blonde hair and flashing white teeth. Her Inner Bad Girl dreamed of having sex with him on his motorcycle while it was moving without a condom. So dangerous and so hot. And so completely impossible, but fantasies didn't have to be reality based. That's what made them fantasies.

He got on the bike and she got on behind him. Legs around him, her arms around his waist. It felt like heaven to be touching a real man. She could feel the muscles under his shirt and with her legs pressed against his—all she could think about was sex. She'd been unsatisfied with her sex life for so long, she'd forgotten what it felt like to desire sex.

She tried to remember what her rules were about sex. Something like no biting, no licking and no touching. Now she remembered. No sex. She wasn't supposed to have sex with the biker.

Her Inner Bad Girl imagined having sex with the biker in a gas station bathroom. It would be dirty and filthy and the bathroom wouldn't be very clean either. No. No. No. Her strait-laced conservative side made one last desperate attempt to kill off her Inner Bad Girl. It was too late. If the biker wanted her, he could have her.

She had never understood how people got swept away with passion or lust. It had never happened to her. Now with the biker, she got it.

She loved the feel of the bike moving forward and the wind in her face. When they got to the first stop sign, she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Are you afraid?" he asked.

She was afraid, but not of the motorcycle ride or the biker. She was afraid of her Inner Bad Girl and what she was going to do.

"No. I want to go faster."

He grinned.

"Tell me did you really have sex with the copy machine repair guy today?"

"I don't even know where the copy machines are," she said.

He laughed.

"We can go a lot faster, darlin'"

 **NEXT UP: Tara takes things too far and discovers that Jax has sexual boundaries. Who knew?**

 **Author's Note and Embarrassing Personal Confession:** _ **The part about Tara's boyfriend Bradley was based on personal experience only shave about two minutes off the time. Even the part about her trying to explain about sex at different speeds was based on my own sad life.**_


	8. Chapter 8

4

 **52 SHADES OF JAX**

 **Chapter 8 A Step Too Far**

 **Author's Note: This story started on April 1, 2017 give or take a few hours, so I wanted to write a new chapter for its birthday. Last April 1, I posted a fake chapter to Jax Is Really Alive as my prank for its birthday.**

 **This year I posted Sammy the Crow-eater's Big Surprise a few days ago. I didn't feel it was Easter appropriate, so I posted it early.**

 **I would like to continue to write this story, but I need to finish Jax and Tara's Unexpected Christmas because it turned unexpectedly long when Opie and Donna suddenly decided to get married and I decided to let them.**

Jax walked into the house Friday night after church. It had been a long, dull session. At least he had a little time to himself. Gemma had taken the boys for the weekend. She and Clay were taking the kids to some kids' museum somewhere. He didn't remember where because it hadn't been important. The important thing was he and Tara could get in some quality alone time to work on their book _52 Shades of Jax_ and, of course, have sex. Lots and lots of sex.

He heard a rustling noise coming from the back of the house. No one was supposed to be in the house. There was a little light visible from the street lights shining through a kitchen window, so he hadn't bothered with turning on the lights.

He could hear some sort of scratching noise again coming from the back of the house. Things could get violent in the MC. Usually there weren't attacks at home. Old ladies and kids were typically excluded from MC warfare, but rules got broke. Innocents got killed. And sometimes, people were waiting for you in your house.

Without even thinking about it, Jax reached into his cut and pulled out his gun. He quietly chambered a round and thumbed the safety off. He didn't want to be caught unprepared. His heartrate quickened and he went from tired to alert in a split second.

With all the shit that had gone on with Putlova's crew, now mostly dead, it was possible someone would hunt him down and kill him rather than attack the MC. He had the scar near his heart from the attack in prison that resulted in SAMCRO wiping out Putlova's crew as payback. He had personally killed Putlova sliding his knife deep inside him just as he had Salazar after he kidnapped Tara.

Slowly and carefully, he cleared each room military style. That was the advantage to having ex-military in SOA, you learned the correct way to clear a room.

The noises sounded like they had come from the master bedroom. He'd prepared himself for just about any contingency and any assortment of enemies who might be lying in wait for him.

There was no way he could ever have prepared himself for what was really waiting for him. There was a giraffe in his bedroom. Not a real live giraffe, of course and not a stuffed animal. It was a person dressed like a giraffe complete with a full latex giraffe head mask. Of all the bad shit he'd seen in his life, this was the most unnerving. There was something deeply disturbing about the giraffe's face. It was a sight that would give him nightmares for weeks to come.

"What the hell!" Jax exclaimed. He pointed his gun at the giraffe's head.

Was this some kind of crazy plot from another MC, a bad joke or was there an even darker reason for the giraffe in his bedroom one that he couldn't figure out?

"Don't shoot!" Tara said. "It's me."

"What the hell is going on?" Jax demanded.

"We needed more kink for _52 Shades_ , so I wanted to surprise you with a new shade—plushies or furries.

Jax flipped the safety back on his gun and returned it to his cut.

"Before you explain the plushies or furries, you need to take off the costume. It's creepy as hell."

"You'll get used to it. There's this thing where people dress up as animals, not realistic looking animals, more stuffed animal looking animals. They then do various things like hang out together, piling up on top of each other and some have sex in pairs or groups."

"How could they have sex in a costume?"

"There are little slits and stuff in the needed areas so you can actually have sex."

"You want me to have sex with you while you are wearing a giraffe costume?"

"No. I want you to have sex with me while you are wearing an elephant costume and I'm wearing the giraffe costume or we could switch costumes. There's even a sex toy in the elephant's trunk. It's going to be great."

Jax was pretty open minded, but he'd hit his limit. There was nothing in the least sexy about dressing in animal costumes and having sex. There wasn't even any real nudity.

"It's not going to happen. I'm not going to do it."

"Come on. Just try it once."

Jax took his revolver out of his cut and laid it on the dresser. He removed his cut and carefully laid it next to his gun. He stripped off his shirt.

Tara opened the closet and got out the elephant costume.

"You really did get an elephant costume. I was hoping you were kidding."

"Here," Tara said unfolding the costume and laying it on the bed.

"I'm not doing this," Jax said. He walked over to Tara, his teeth clenched. The giraffe's head mask repulsed him.

"How about if I take the head off and we have sex with me in the costume?"

Jax pulled the giraffe's mask off Tara's face and he began to strip the costume off her body. He was happy to see that she was naked under the costume.

"I love you and we don't have to keep doing crazy things for our book. We can do what writers do and make shit up."

Jax stripped off his clothes and took Tara into his arms.

"Here's what we're going to do," he said. "I'm going to give you the Jax Teller super premium sex experience that you are the only one to ever receive."

"OK, but will you at least think about the costumes?"

"No. Now let's get started on the Jax Teller super premium sex experience."

"I just love the way you can sweet talk me into something."

They did sort of use the elephant costume. They had sex on top of it.


	9. Chapter 9

3

 **52 SHADES OF JAX**

 **Chapter 9 Danger, Sex and Guns**

After experiencing the full Jax Teller sex experience twice, Tara still had just enough energy to write a quick few pages for _52 Shades of Jax_.

 **52 Shades of Jax**

Jax took her for a long ride on some back country roads. Tara loved the bike. She loved the danger, but most of all she loved having her body cradled against his.

After an hour, they stopped at a gas station located on top of a hill with a view of the valley below.

She had gone into the ladies room and immediately began thinking about the biker following her into the bathroom and having filthy, dirty, disgusting sex with her against the wall of the bathroom stall.

Her brain was chanting "sex with the biker", "sex with the biker" and "sex with the biker".

This was the perfect place. No witnesses and she would deny it later. Men always lied about sex. If he told anyone, no one would believe him. She was a fine upstanding business woman who practically defined the words prim and proper.

He would pull her against him and savage her mouth with wild hot kisses. She shut her eyes. The image was so vivid. His hands tugged impatiently at her pants. His desire made him reckless and he ripped the top button off her jeans. She heard it hit the grimy floor and roll off into some cobwebbed corner.

She heard the bathroom door open and close. She opened her eyes. Her heart felt like it was going to pound out of her chest. The biker was in the bathroom with her! The real hot biker! He wasn't a dream. He was in the bathroom. With her! Now!

Her prayers were answered. Finally, she was going to have sex with a real man. She blinked her eyes to make sure she wasn't asleep. The biker was still in the bathroom.

"We have a little problem," Jax said.

Tara didn't have a problem. They had condoms. Life was perfect.

"What's the problem?" she asked giving him a smile.

Jax pulled a black semi-automatic from his cut.

"I noticed some business rivals of mine. I stashed my bike behind some bushes, but we need to hang around for a few minutes until they leave."

"How many of them?"

"Six."

"Armed."

"I wouldn't be in here if they weren't."

"We're fucked."

Oh, no. Her Inner Bad Girl had just come out again and she'd said "fucked" out loud. In front of a man. No good could come of using such bad language.

"Not yet, but I'm hoping for later," he whispered in a rough, growly voice. Then he smiled and looked down the front of her shirt.

She felt weak in the knees, but not from fear. Her knees were weak with hope.

"Will they kill us?"

"Maybe just a couple of bullet wounds, darlin'"

Danger. Sex. Guns. Could her life get any better?

"You really know how to show a girl a good time," she said.

And then her Inner Bad Girl made her lean close and kiss him full on the lips.

And he kissed her back!

 _ **Are these two going to finally have sex? Or will the biker gang catch up with them?**_


	10. Chapter 10

3

 **52 SHADES OF JAX**

 **Chapter 10 Giraffe**

Jax knew he was one hell of lover. He never failed to please his partners. Tara still looked blissed out from receiving the Jax Teller super premium sex experience twice. If he'd given it to her three times, she'd be in a coma of pleasure.

She was working on her laptop. She really should get a little sleep, so she'd have the stamina to have sex again.

"Come sleep, babe, so we can have sex later."

"I'm good."

"I'm gonna want to have sex again soon. You'll be too tired."

"Use the sex toy in the elephant's trunk," Tara said without even glancing up from the laptop's screen.

"What?" Jax couldn't have heard right. Tara telling _him_ to use a sex toy. It wasn't possible he heard her right.

"You want sex, use the sex toy or your hands. It doesn't matter to me."

"How can it not matter to you?" he asked pouting.

"Because as a woman, my entire life doesn't revolve around sex."

Jax felt confused. How could this be true? How could anyone's life _not_ revolve around sex? He thought about sex all the time. Sometimes he thought about sex twice at the same time. Once he'd thought about sex three times at the same time and _went down on his bike_. (double entendre)

"Tara," Jax cautioned her, "you're talking crazy now. What's wrong?"

Tara saved the file and closed the laptop.

"Do you really want to do this now?"

"Have sex again? Sure."

"Look, you big dumb blonde, if you spent more time learning a little technique than looking in the mirror, you would actually know something about sex."

Jax's blue eyes flashed with anger.

"I know every damned thing I need to know about sex. _I_ am naturally gifted."

Tara laughed so hard she fell over on the bed.

"Also, I'm not a big dumb blonde. I have to look in the mirror when I lift weights to maintain my form."

"Sure. Do you even know what the word foreplay means?"

"I take off my clothes before we play."

"See, you just proved my big dumb blonde comment."

"Tara . . ." Jax growled.

"Am I supposed to be scared? You sound like a puppy growling. Most men do last longer than one minute forty-six seconds. That's your _best_ time."

"Any other facts you want to share with me?" Jax's voice was tight with anger.

"I faked it every single time."

"You're going too far now."

"Truth hurts, doesn't it baby?"

" _Every single time_." Tara sat up on the bed. "It's not only me. Some of us girls that have been screwed by Jax Teller meet. Same story. They faked it every single time too."

"Girls sit around and talk about sex with me?"

Jax liked the idea of a group of girls talking about all the great sex he'd given them. This didn't sound like that though

"The residents of Charming aren't very smart, so there aren't any book clubs," Tara explained. "but there is a Jax Teller Sex Club."

"What do they say?"

"Nothing good. Just the truth."

Jax opened his eyes. He realized he'd been dreaming. What a relief! What a nightmare! That explained everything.

He sat up in bed and noticed Tara was sitting up in bed too. Only it wasn't Tara. It was a giraffe.

"Want to have sex?" the giraffe asked.


End file.
